Harvest Moon
by Harvest Moon Fan Fiction
Summary: A story based on Stephanie Meyer's characters from Twilight. Nahuel has opted to stay with the Cullens in order to understand their tight knit family's 'unique' way of life and to possibly understand what it means to love unconditionally. Little did he know that by revealing his presence to the Volturi he has set in motion a war between the mythical creatures that walk among us.
1. MY DECISION

**MY DECISION**

Had I not seen it for myself, had I not bore witness with my on eyes, I would never have believed it. To behold a coven, that was in no way biologically intertwined, as close-knit as an actual familial unit, was fascinating to me. In my four years with the Cullens' I have seen only unconditional love with no hidden vendetta, no underlying bloodlust or misguided perceptions, only genuine devotion to one another.

With much deliberation I had decided to remain in Forks after our confrontation with the Volturi. My Aunt, Huilen had returned to our home shortly thereafter. In truth I feel much guilt for this separation, as she has been the only family I have known in my 150 years on this earth. In many ways she and I grew up together. She a newborn vampire and myself a halfling child, relying on the dark unnatural instincts that pulsed through our bodies to survive. We fought the urges to give into the devastatingly painful hunger that consumes your first years of this existence, knowing that too much destruction would bring attention to us. She, mourning the loss of her sister, and I growing up ever-aware of my evil lineage and conception. We had needed each other.

I know that our journey to Forks brought with it much anxiety for my Aunt. We had learned of the Volturi's existence and of their unforgiving judgment of immortal children through my biological father. Though my siblings and I were not true immortal children, he told us stories of the Volturi's punishment for creating such 'abominations' (a word I use often to refer to myself privately). We knew it was imperative to remain out of the reach of the Volturi to preserve our own existence. Aro's gift for reading minds was my biological father's greatest fear, as he knew that the Volturi would not forgive his human 'experiments'. My Aunt was reluctant to allow Alice to expose us in order to save another with the possibility that we could all loose our lives to their swift 'justice'.

I am and have always been an abomination. Half vampire, half human, and wholly responsible for the death of my mother. I was ready for the Volturi to meet me and deliver whatever judgment they saw fit. I murdered my mother, I destroyed my Aunt's life, and I killed to keep myself fed. Being born a monster had given me a distinct advantage in facing my own destruction, as I didn't much care about my fate. In fact, I awaited it calmly knowing that my mother's death would be avenged and my biological father's only 'living' son would be for not. I fought bitterly to keep my Aunt from accompanying us. I didn't want her execution, too many had already lost their lives for my own, but I knew she would not allow her only flesh and bones to be alone at the end. Her promise to her dying sister to take care of me overshadowed her own need to survive.

My Aunt's human life had been a full one. With a husband and children of her own as well as her sister. Their bond as siblings was an unbreakable one. Even after she learned of my mother's involvement with my father the nightwalker, my Aunt remained by her side. As her baby sister grew weak and increasingly frail with my development my Aunt took care of her. She hunted wild boar when my mother began to crave blood and she drained their lifeless carcasses to help keep her sister fed. When I broke free of my mother's womb my Aunt watched powerlessly as the light in her sister's eyes that once burned so bright, slowly died. She was left only with me, the iniquitous offspring of her sister's foolish tryst. My Aunt did not love me at first. She told me this once. But she knew I was her only link to her sister and so she bathed me and swaddled me as if I were her own. When she tired to breastfeed me, I involuntarily bit her breast in thirst and her burning journey to damnation began. My Aunt crawled away from me in agony to find a place to die, she was certain that the gods were punishing her for allowing me to enter this world. When I was strong enough to crawl, I found her lying under a tree writhing in pain. I did not understand my connection to this woman yet, but I knew I could not leave her alone. We had been together ever since.

My choice to remain with the Cullens' came as quite a shock to my Aunt. She couldn't understand why I would want to remain in Forks. Having watched her own husband and children seemingly forget her, move on, grow old, and eventually die in an outbreak of influenza years and years ago, I was the only family that she had left. Her only link to her bloodline. The Amazon's had graciously offered her a place among them and while I wanted to accompany her home, I wanted to understand this new world I had been exposed to more.

I could have never foreseen in the days leading up to our confrontation on the field what I would learn with the Cullens'. Alice had told us about her family, but nothing prepared me for the actual _feelings_ that accompanied their coven. Their true acceptance of each other was overwhelming, their compassion for human life was harrowing, and their dedication to one another was beautiful. I could barely take my eyes from their interactions with one another and their shape-shifter friends. Was it possible for the soulless to develop a conscience? Was it possible to love so unconditionally those with whom you had no actual blood ties to? Or did those ties grow and strengthen over the years of exposure to one another? I felt an overpowering need to study them, know them, understand them, and possibly someday grow to love them.


	2. THE CULLENS

**THE CULLENS**

The Cullen's kindly welcomed me into their family and their 'unique' lifestyle. It took a while for me to adjust to the taste of animal blood as I found it neither satisfying nor likeable in the beginning. Renesmee had trouble too. Her diet had consisted mostly of donated human blood since birth. Her understanding of our shared situation certainly made my transition to a 'vegetarian' an easier one.

I believe the Cullen clan wanted my presence there among them as much as I did. Carlisle immediately adopted me as he did his other sons and encouraged my education with enthusiasm. Had I known how incredibly generous the family was going to be to me, I would have begun then devising a way to somehow repay them. Without a moments hesitation my every need was addressed and seen to. Emmett taught me how to drive, Rosalie taught me how to drive like a human and how to change the oil on any car in the garage. Jasper worked with me to help control my urges to feed on anything other than forest creatures, his powers of tasting the emotional temperature in a room was impressive and useful for someone like me. Alice worked for hours to make sure that I knew how to dress myself for any occasion. I believe Nessie and I were her own little halfling dolls to dress up but we were more than happy to oblige, as her taste was exquisite. Esme's amazing skills for the creative were not lost on me either and I spent hours by her side learning art history, music theory, and interior design. She was possibly the kindest immortal I had ever met and she treated me immediately as her own son. Day after day she worked with me to draw out my feelings trying to understand my aversion to loving myself.

While I admired their way of life and their self-discipline, I could not understand their acceptance for who they were. We were monsters. Soulless creatures doomed to walk the earth and watch anyone we dared to love that was not one of us, wither away and die, or kill them ourselves in a fit of burning hunger. How could anyone love us? _How could we love ourselves_?

Carlisle and I worked tirelessly on my studies. My Aunt had been able to teach me survival, but she herself had no formal education and neither of us had any sort of control to venture out among humans long enough to gain that type of knowledge. What I did pick up was mostly from other transient vampires that we would cross paths with from time to time. I could read my own name and write it. I was able to recognize symbols and signs, I could speak at least 4 languages flawlessly, but I had no traditional schooling. Carlisle changed all of that and we worked for years to bring me up to a normal level for my assumed human age of 17. Under his tutelage I was excelling quickly. His patience and guidance impressed me and I found myself wanting to spend as much time as possible asking about his journey to this lifestyle.

He told me of his beginnings as a clergyman's son, his abrupt transition into this life, and his years of self-hatred, which later turned to self-acceptance. The latter being my fixation,

"Carlisle, do you believe in God?" I found myself asking once.

"I believe that we all have a purpose in this life, for whatever reason we were created." He answered, "I'm not sure the idea of a creator is a practical one, but it does help humans make sense of their surroundings and their own existence on this earth. Having one all powerful celestial being to answer to is a bit of a daunting concept, especially when one's soul is on the line don't you think?"

"But that's just it, how do you know that we have a soul?" I pressed, "We're murderers. We drain the life from other living creatures to survive. We're parasites living off of various hosts. How can you believe that _we_ of all creatures have a soul or a place in any sort of celestial kingdom?"

"Those are big questions Son." Carlisle sighed. "Edward used to ask me similar questions over the course of our years together. And I am sorry to say; I have no finite answer for you. I only have what I have learned and I have come to believe over time. Those answers were never satisfying to Edward when we would talk, but he too eventually adopted a modified view of our existence and its meaning"

"How did he do that?" I asked.

"He found something to live for."

I didn't understand his answer and it angered me to no end. Edward had a gifted mate, a child of his own making, as well as talents that far surpassed many in his own coven. He had more than most vampires I had ever met, but what _one thing_ could so far surpass all those others? What could Edward have possibly found to live for? And why was it so difficult for me to understand?

I did not see much of Edward and Bella my first year with the Cullen clan. They had a home of their own and they spent much of that time with Jacob and Renesmee. For a time I was too intimidated to speak to their little family. Their absolute happiness and constant affection made me uncomfortable. Bella's transition to this life had not been an easy one, but she was surrounded by a supportive coven that did everything in their power to save her, and she willingly gave her soul to join them. It just didn't make sense to me.

Renesmee and I spent a lot of our time with Carlisle being tutored. It was a joy to spend hours with a friend with whom I shared a (very) unique quality. She was every bit as beautiful as her mother before and after her transition to this life to hear the Cullens talk (all accept Rosalie who maintains that Bella's appearance wasn't much to look at). Nessie's long brown curls flowed around her face like glowing ringlets that framed her milky completion perfectly. Watching her grow into the young woman who I so proudly called my friend had been a treat for me. Selfishly, it allowed me for the first time to see and experience what a childhood would have been like.

Nessie's doting parents obviously adored her. Her every move was captured on camera by the family and every milestone in her development was celebrated. Her gift for sharing her thoughts was something that came as naturally to her as breathing or sleeping. I found her to be an exceptionally beautiful girl, both inside and out. She and I became fast friends as we discovered our common love for music, religious studies, and baking (red velvet cake and blood pudding being favorites of ours). I admired her innocence as well as her ability to always see the good in people. Every precious moment I spent with my friend I found myself temporarily forgetting the dark thoughts that constantly seemed to plague my mind when I was alone. Instead I reveled in her pure spirit and mind.

Jacob and Nessie shared something intangible that mesmerized me too, a connection that I could not understand, but wanted to with every fiber of my being. To see them together was both heartbreaking and comforting. To know that absolute love like that existed was perplexing to me. They often didn't speak, but chose to spend hours in each other's company. Nessie's parents Edward and Bella were the final pieces to the picture that completed their unit. Almost always they were together and even apart you could actually feel their unseen connection to one another.


	3. CAUGHT

**CAUGHT**

After Carlisle and I had spoke, I found myself wondering more and more what it was that Edward had found to live for (If you could call what we were doing on this earth living). I wanted to understand, I wanted to learn, I wanted to find out for myself what it was that changed his perspective. But this meant getting to know him. Edward was almost always in the company of his mate Bella, and they were almost always 'indisposed' as Alice put it. I was unsure of how to approach him and even less sure how to ask him the questions to get the answer I wanted. The fact that he could read minds also made me more than slightly nervous. Not that I had impure thoughts, but what if I did by his standards?

One afternoon as Nessie and I were taking a break from trigonometry, a subject she had taken to unusually well for a 2 year-old, I asked if it would be okay if I visited their home.

"I don't see why not. Momma is out hunting with Daddy, but they will be back by nightfall, they promised." She grinned at the thought of me seeing her home and without warning, brought her perfectly sculpted fingers to my cheek. Suddenly I saw an image of her room, pictures of Edward and Bella with Nessie adorned almost every wall and surface. Forgotten toys and books were strewn about, and an enormous box of paints with an easel took up one corner of the room. A stretched canvas resided as well there with an almost perfect replica of the Mona Lisa, a project that she had taken on after seeing it in one of our texts.

"Show off" I murmured. Nessie giggled and continued to show me their home and the paths in the forest that surrounded it.

"Hey guys, what's shakin?" Asked the booming voice of Jacob, Nessie's betrothed. Although nothing official had been said on the matter, Nessie had shown me many times of the love that she and Jacob shared. Their connection had somehow begun to grow before she had entered this world and there were no words to explain it. No words were ever needed with Nessie, I got the feeling that she used them only when she couldn't get close enough to someone to just show them…or to swear (she only did this once or twice and certainly never around her parents).

As he approached I found myself crooning my neck to take in his impressive height and mass. He had stopped growing at around 6'6" and while his size was often seen as intimidating, his genuinely warm smile would almost always assure you he meant no harm. She immediately removed her hand from my cheek and ran to greet him, enthusiastically jumping into his open arms. For several minutes they embraced, smiles stretching from ear to ear. Jake let out a snort of happiness and buried his face deep into her curls inhaling her scent. It seemed almost as if they had been separated years and not hours. I admired their love for one another. It was pure. It was good.

"Man I missed you!" He said. She said nothing, but I had no doubt she was echoing his declaration wordlessly with her gift. After their moment, Jacob set Nessie back on the ground and turned to me, "How are you doing, Nahuel?"

"I'm well Jacob, thank you." Nessie reached up and touched Jake's jaw gently filling him in on our day and our conversation. To his credit, he tried to hide his obvious shock at my request.

"You're going to the house? Well, do you want to come back with us? Bella and Edward should be home any minute and Edward probably has questions for you too."

"Last one there has to eat human food tonight!" Nessie squealed before launching into a sprint that blurred her departure into a mess of curls and laughter.

"Hey! I _like_ human food!" Jacob laughed as he sprinted behind her to catch up. I held back knowing that they would probably like more time alone than the few moments they had stolen in front of me. Plus, I was nervous. Nervous I wasn't going to be able to eloquently speak with Edward. Nervous I would ask a question that could possibly offend or anger him. Nervous that I wasn't going to be able to find the house if I waited much longer. I sprang into a light sprint and tasted the air for Nessie's scent. She wasn't difficult to follow and for some reason I was able to detect her above all others without a moment's hesitation.

I like the feeling of the springy moss beneath my feet as I ran and the light pine sap smell that filled my nostrils. The gentle damp particles that clung to the air here in Forks were a welcome change to me. The Northwest was still a climate and an environment that I was getting used to and I enjoyed learning about all the new smells, sights, and inhabitants.

Almost suddenly a smell crossed my path that sent a fiery dagger to the back of my throat and coated my thoughts blood red. Without thought I changed course immediately to discover its source. I knew it well, the sweet forbidden sustenance that I craved above all else. Within seconds I reached a beautiful clearing that housed a field of wildflowers. The wind had picked up slightly, intensifying the delicious smells and encouraging me to move closer still. As I approached the edge of the clearing where a young woman was waving as if she knew me,

"Over here!" she called in a cheery voice. I knew that I should turn around, that I should run away and ignore the fire that scorched my insides. I understood that the Cullen's did not hunt humans and that was for the best, but the unbelievable desire to taste her warm blood encouraged me closer still. Unlike full vampires, my eyes were a warm brown color (my Aunt used to tell me that I had my Mother's eyes) and my skin, though pale, still had some slight flush to it, this probably made me less intimidating to most humans. With all my power I slowed my pace to a crawl to appear as if to be approaching at a 'normal' speed and curled my lips into a smile. As I got closer and closer to my prey her face began to twist into a look of thrilled surprised. Her face was registering that I was not who she had been waiting for, she was taking in the foreign looking gentleman who was approaching with a confident (and hungry) smile.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else! What are you doing all the way out here in the woods? We didn't see anyone else on the way in here."

"We?" I asked, trying to curb my ravenous enthusiasm. I swallowed the air to taste her scent and could feel it almost stoke the fire that was burning through my throat.

"Yeah, my friends and I are camping for the weekend. We were about to cook dinner, are you hungry?"

"Yes." I barely managed to whisper. I was internally shocked and slightly pained to see how welcoming and accepting she was of this potentially dangerous stranger. I had gathered that a lot of people in Forks were this way. For a small town, they seemed genuinely interested in their neighbors. Most out of morbid curiosity almost as if they wanted a story to tell their friends about the latest addition to the growing Cullen family, but some acted out of true kindness.

I wanted to tell her to run, to scream, to get away as fast as she could and take her friends with her, but my burning thirst had coated my mouth and I couldn't speak. My subconscious howled to tell her to be afraid, to not look into my youthfully frozen features and invite me in to murder her. I felt excruciating pain as the burning reached my eyes and began to lick at the sockets. I leaned in, ever so slightly, to inhale the blood that had flushed her cheeks red at my stare and felt my lips curl back further still in preparation to feed when,

"Nahuel! There you are. We were afraid you had wandered off and we'd lost you for good!" The voice rang out across the field and before I could clear my thoughts enough to realize who had found me, Edward Cullen was at my side resting his arm on my shoulder.


	4. EDWARD CULLEN

**EDWARD CULLEN**

"I'm sorry to startle you, but my wife and I have been looking for Nahuel all afternoon and dinner is going to get cold!" he explained with a breathless cadence to his speech (I'm sure he did this to fool the human girl into believing that he had indeed been frantically searching a long time for me).

"Oh," she sighed in obvious disappointment "I was going to ask…" she trailed off as she tried to think of my name.

"Nahuel" I supplied.

"Nae-hueel to join us for dinner. I'm Rosie" She stuck out her hand to shake Edwards. He politely declined and bowed his head in what I thought could be gallantry and murmured,

"I'm sorry Rosie, I really should be getting him home. Nahuel's parent's are going to be picking him up soon and we want to send him off fed and happy."

"Oh, ok." She replied not hiding her disappointment in my departure. "Well, hopefully I'll see you around!" She gave a small wave and looked past us to a noise coming from the nearby clearing. Immediately I tensed knowing that if her friends walked into the cross breeze that I would not be able to contain my thirst.

"It's alright! You can call off the dogs Bella, I found him!" Edward called. Out of the tree line stepped the lithe figure of Edward's mate. She remained at the edge of the clearing so as not to catch her luminous skin in the sunlight and waved from a distance. Undetectable by human ears I could hear a sigh of relief escape her lips. Undoubtedly Edward had heard my thoughts and knew that there was limited time to save me from myself.

"Goodbye" I croaked as Edward and I turned away from Rosie and headed back to the cover of the woods. As we retreated I could hear Rosie's heart rate slow back to it's usual pace. "I am so sorry Edward. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do." He said grimly. I hung my head in shame, waiting for him to tell me how stupid I had been, how I had almost exposed his family, how I had endangered us all. "I do know what you are thinking, and trust me it's nothing I haven't thought myself."

"I don't understand. Aren't you angry?" I asked in a shocked and hushed tone.

"I have been a practicing vegetarian longer than you have Nahuel, but rest assured every day is just that, practice…and hard work. I get hungry, but I have had a lot more time to develop my self-control. You will too, it doesn't get worse, it just lessens over a long period of time."

I couldn't understand why he wasn't yelling at me. Why he wasn't angry at me or as disgusted as I was over my weakness.

"Why would I be disgusted?" He asked suddenly interrupting my thoughts "I have had those cravings too. I have even given in to temptation when I was still relatively young."

"You should be disgusted though, I nearly killed that girl and I would have slaughtered her friends too had they been there." Edward sighed and nodded,

"I know. That's why we came as soon as Nessie told us you were right behind her. Bella and I smelled them on our hunt earlier. We knew it could possibly be too much for you."

"But you must have heard my thoughts. You must know what I was planning to do"

"Yes, I did hear them. But I also heard you argue with yourself, I heard you trying to save that girl's life. You and I both knew that you did not need to engage with her before you fed. But you were trying to hold yourself back. You seem to see yourself as much more of a monster than I had originally thought."

"We _are_ monsters though! We feed on the blood of the living. We KILL to keep ourselves alive!"

"Don't humans? Have you ever smelled the bovine blood from the northeast? That's a slaughterhouse with hundreds of cows kept and killed for their flesh, which humans consume. Try not to give yourself such a hard time, we all have to eat to survive." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I did know about the slaughterhouse, but I didn't really entertain the idea of what was actually happening there or why those animals were being killed. Was this what Edward had used to justify his existence?

"No, I don't use it to justify our lives or our survival." He answered my thoughts.

"I know your confusions and I understand your struggles. I hear my daughter's thoughts and concerns about you every day. She worries about you a lot. She worries about your questions. I also hear how hard you work daily to adapt to this lifestyle. I truly understand why you're upset."

Though our conversation was largely one sided, I felt like he was being very patient. It was difficult to talk with Edward, it was not easy to realize that your thoughts were not only your own, but being shared with someone who was by all accounts an intruder.

Edward chuckled and I knew he had heard me and I immediately regretted my thoughts. "Don't worry." He said. "Nessie gets pretty fed up that her father can hear her every thought as well. In fact, she's thought much worse at times."

At that moment the forest thinned and in the clearing was a small house, the kind you see in the illustrations of storybooks. As if on cue, Edward's mate Bella appeared at the door. She must have sensed that Edward and I would need to speak, because she didn't accompany us on our walk to the house. She really was strikingly beautiful, it was as if she was born for this life not the human existence she had willingly given up.

"I agree, she's extraordinary isn't she?" Edward said smiling. "I'm a lucky man. And yes, you should probably censor your thoughts about my wife while you're in the house."


	5. BELLA CULLEN

**BELLA CULLEN**

A luminous grin stretched from ear to ear on Bella's face as she watched her mate approach. Though I have no special gift for reading thoughts, you could clearly understand how Edward felt about her. His face relaxed into a soft smile and his eyes seemed to glow as they took in every inch of her features. She was obviously meant for him and he for her. They both seemed to understand completely that their existence depended on the other's happiness. Within moments of us reaching the house, Edward rushed forward and wrapped her up in an embrace that lifted her off her feet to meet his face. They slowly kissed, gently at first then deeply and with more passion. Edward's throat released a low moan and his grip tightened around her waist,

"C'mon on you two, Nahuel doesn't want to see that any more than we do!" Jacob complained from somewhere inside the house. Edward let out a low growl and slowly lowered Bella's feet back to the earth. With a rough smile Bella turned to me,

"Welcome Nahuel, Edward's been looking forward to talking to you. Come in." Edward took Bella's hand and they both walked together through the picturesque doorway. I followed a few steps behind and found myself overwhelmed by the smell that filled my nostrils.

Among my meager belongings is a blanket that once belonged to my Mother. As a grown Vampire I know it is a bit silly to carry a security blanket, but those fibers smell like my mother. Like Amazon Lilies, sweet ginger, and salt (her tears after my biological father's 'desertion). To me, it is the smell that I recognize above all others, and for some inexplicable reason it comforts me. The actual scent has faded over the years and will eventually disintegrate along with the blanket but it is still as clear to me as the day that I was born. It smells familiar, like warm nights wrapped in someone's arms, it smells like comfort when all you can do is cry, it smells like protection when you're scared, and support when you're terrified, it smells like home. Bella and Edward's house did not contain any Amazon Lilies, ginger or tears, but for some reason it smelled like home.

Bella and Edward sat on the couch, she gently kissed his cheek and caressed his jaw and stared intently into his eyes. It seemed as if she was concentrating very hard and his eyes warmed as if he heard her say something. He gently touched his forehead to hers and held that moment, theirs eyes closed and they both smiled in unison. Edward then turned to me and stood up.

"I'm going to let you ask Bella the questions that you have for her. You and I will have plenty of time to talk later. She's expressed that she would like to get to know you better and possibly help in any way that she can. Nessie, are you and Jacob going to take that walk together? Do you mind if you're father chaperones?"

Nessie groaned lowly as Jacob rolled his eyes in protest. Neither of them were happy about the company, but both knew that those were the conditions of their 'quality time together'. Nessie gave me a small wave and she skipped from the room holding Jacobs hand. Edward wordlessly followed leaving Bella and I alone to speak.

She truly was a gorgeous woman. In the handful of times that I had seen Bella Cullen, I found myself unable to stop staring. She was the only living parent to a halfling that I was aware of and her powers as a shield were impressive, her strength alone made her fascinating to me.

"How have you been doing at the house?" She asked, her golden eyes searching mine in earnest.

"Things have been well." Though I have lived with the Cullen's for over 2 years now, I felt the need to be formal around Bella. We hadn't interacted much and I didn't really know a lot about her personality or her demeanor, I only knew how important she was to the family and to Edward and I didn't want to do anything to offend her.

"Relax Nahuel, no one's reading your thoughts. It's just you and me." She said smiling.

"Thank you. I suppose I'm not sure what to ask you."

"Yes you are. It's the question you have wanted to ask me since the first day you saw me." She was of course right, I knew exactly what I wanted to ask her but I couldn't think of a nice way to say it.

"It's ok." She continued, "I know this is embarrassing, but I'm not going to judge you for asking."

"Why did you choose _this _life?" I blurted out, "How could you leave your human life behind to become like us?" Immediately I regretted my phrasing, but she seemed to take in my question calmly.

"I understand why it could be hard to understand why I chose this life. But I didn't really choose this existence per say, I chose _him_. And the only way I could have him, was to become like him."

"But you could have remained human, you could have chosen life. Why Edward?"

"It's always been Edward. Even before I had met him. Even before I knew he would be the love of my life. It's like I didn't understand why I was breathing before I met Edward. Now I know what I had been living for."

"Exactly, you were _living_! You had a choice."

"No, I didn't" she sighed, "I surrendered that choice the minute I knew what it was like to be loved by Edward. It's not something easy to explain, he is why this life was the only option. I had made that decision long before Renesmee came into the picture. Her arrival did speed up the process though, but I would have joined the Cullen's eventually regardless."

In the back of my mind something began to connect. A feeling that had been put away a long, long time. I could not quite put my finger on what it was, like a tether in my memory that had long been cut. Sadly, this conversation was more frustrating than I had thought that it would be. I really did want to understand, but to understand a love like theirs I believe one must experience it. At that moment Bella closed her eyes and furrowed her brow slightly.

"I think I can try to explain this another way. I _really_ wish I didn't have to because it's not my favorite thing to have to think about. When you and Renesmee have been together, has she ever…showed you how she feels about Jake?" She seemed to have some pain in spitting out Jacob's name.

"Yes." I whispered, I lowered my eyes at this point. That was never a comfortable subject for me either. When Nessie showed me those images, it is not easy for me to comprehend them. They came fast and colorful, like a rush of very powerful emotions flooding your chest all at once that could drown you with their strength. There is never a specific image or series of memories, instead it is more similar to a very moving piece of music that ebbs, swells and flows to reveal it's depths and you have no choice but to get swept up. I didn't have a better way to explain it. It was almost painful every time I have witnessed it because their bond is so strong. Bella seemed to understand why I could not meet here eye line.

"That is what it feels like when I am with Edward. From the day I met him. From the first time we spoke. I was his. It's almost too powerful to explain or try to boil down to any one emotion."

"Forgive me Bella, but I don't think I will ever fully understand. I have seen what you mean about Nes- I mean Renesmee's feelings for Jake. But I have never experienced this kind of love. I have never believed it possible to care for another being that way. I'm not sure I am capable of it." Her face immediately softened into one of sadness.

"I think Edward believed the same before we found each other. I'm so sorry Nahuel. I'm sorry that you don't think yourself capable of those emotions. But I think I am more sorry that you have never known them. Maybe it would be best for you to talk to Edward? He might be able to help better than I can?"

"Perhaps…" I know my voice trailed off slightly because I had one more question to ask, which I did not have the nerve to vocalize.

"It's alright, Nahuel. You can ask her." I had been concentrating on Bella so much that I had not sensed Edward's return. He silently crossed the room and laid a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder, she lovingly gazed up at her mate and I watched her body react to his touch. I squirmed uncomfortably where I sat, knowing that my next question would break the spell of happiness that Edward had brought with him.

"It's really ok Nahuel, I won't bite." Bella encouraged, Edward rolled his eyes and nudged Bella who grinned bearing her teeth,

"Forgive my wife, she thinks her humor can defuse tense situations and for some reason she likes that joke in particular." Bella kissed Edward's hand and gave it a playful bite. I didn't want to interrupt the happy scene in front of me, but I knew Edward would press for my question,

"Well, forgive my phrasing, I'm not quite sure how to ask this question without sounding crass."

"Oh for gosh sakes Nahuel!" Bella laughed out loud at my stalling.

"When did you realize that you wanted Nessie? You must have known that you should have died."

"I loved her the moment I felt her turn in my belly." She replied without a moment's hesitation. "She was ours. I loved her so much that I was willing to give my life for hers. There was never a doubt in my mind. Nothing means more to me than my family."


	6. CLARITY

**CLARITY**

Edward and I had been playing chess for hours. Which is a very frustrating pastime when your opponent can read your every move on the board. I began to recite poetry in my native tongue to block him out, which I got pretty good at. Sadly it meant I had less room in my mind to think about my next move and I found myself losing. Still it was better than talking.

"This must drive you mad." Edward chuckled as I scowled down at my eminent defeat.

"Truthfully, yes." I replied.

"Would you like to ask me what you've wanted to know?" He wasn't annoyed; I could tell that all he wanted was to make me feel at ease. My apprehension was taking over my every sense, but I wanted to know what it was that changed Edwards perspective. What was the one thing above all else that he found to live for?

"It was her." He nodded upstairs to where Bella had retreated earlier in the evening.

"She is my reason for living. Her love was my turning page. Had I not met her, had I killed her as my instincts wanted me to when we first met," He shuddered involuntarily at the thought "I never would have changed my opinion of who we are. I thought myself incapable of loving another; I thought I was unable to share the connection that seemed to come so easily to the others in my family. I was sure I was doomed to walk this earth alone with my thoughts and the thoughts of strangers."

I finally understood something that Edward was describing. My life had been just that, a lonely journey. Though my Aunt had been by my side since my birth she had to learn to attach to me emotionally and that was only after the first years our of insatiable bloodlust had subsided. Her emotional attachment felt in some ways conditional, I was my Aunt's only connection to her sister.

"That changed the day that I met Bella." He continued, "I knew that I wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of our days. I couldn't imagine going on without her by my side. She is the greatest love that I have ever known and for that, she is my reason for living. Her safety, her survival, her love is what I know my purpose on this earth to be. She gave me life."


	7. LIFE LESSONS

**LIFE LESSONS**

I became very attached to the Cullen's over the years, but none so much as Nessie. She and I shared a commonality that the others couldn't quite understand. Neither human nor wholly vampire, we had the advanced senses of the Cullen's, but the overall appearance and habits of humans. Nessie continued to grow over the next 4 years into an absolutely gorgeous woman. She would always be frozen at about 19 it appeared, just like her mother. This brought up an interesting theory for Carlisle. He thought that since all halflings received part of their DNA from each parent, that the human part of us would 'age' to the year of our mother's death. This made sense to me as none of my sisters appeared to be the same age as I was when I had met them. They ranged from about 16 to what looked like their mid 20s in appearance.

I appear to be around 18 years old or there-about according to the Cullens. I assumed that was the age that my mother had conceived me. She was young by today's standards to be a mother, but in her lifetime she was at the prime age to be a mother of several children. My Aunt had always told me that my mother was picky. My mother was to marry to a man in her village 20 years her senior and her impending marriage terrified her. My Aunt told me that my mother had been out gathering food when a handsome, pale stranger approached her. My biological father seduced my mother over the course of a few days and he convinced her that he would take her back to his home in Europe and save her from marrying a man she hardly knew. My mother's innocence fell victim to my father's predatory nature and soon she found herself pregnant, alone and terrified of what her family would do to her.

My mother had confessed the affair to my Aunt and begged her to help her keep the secret of my father's existence. Begrudgingly, my Aunt agreed to help my Mother. They devised a plan to spend an afternoon gathering food from which only my Aunt would return. The rest of the tribe would be left to think that some wild animal had killed my Mother. My Aunt would then nurse her sister through her pregnancy and I was to be born into solitude. As my Mother grew weaker by the day, my Aunt began to accept the fact that she would loose her little sister to the monster growing inside her belly, the monster that she was willing to die for, me. They discovered that animal blood would satiate my Mother's hunger and temporarily build her strength, but with each day her little body still grew weaker.

The day I was born was one that my Aunt will never forget. As fuzzy as her human memories are, she told me that day would always stand out for her. I will always be the reason she lost everything. That burden has been difficult to live with and not one that I could forget easily. It is something that I carry with me everywhere I go and that weight is at times almost too much to bare. I cannot look at myself without feeling responsibility for her death. Why should I, something so evil and dark survive?

Nessie would often ask about my mother and my Aunt. Her innocent curiosity made our conversations about my life before the Cullens bearable. Over time I came to understand why she asked so many questions, I believe she genuinely wanted to understand my sadness. She had been conceived out of love, and accepted from the day she was born. In many ways she could not understand that I did not have that same upbringing. I had been brought into a world of pain, regret and sadness.

"Do you remember your mother at all?" Nessie asked once two years ago as we sat together taking in the afternoon.

It was a summer day in Forks and we both had taken a walk to the clearing that Nessie's parents had spent countless hours in. She told me that it was a special place that brought them peace. I had spent too many decades dealing with the crowded messages in my brain and craved nothing more than a little peace. Sadly, the meadow did not have the desired affect on me. There is no escape from who I am.

I closed my eyes, and allowed the single painful sensory memory that I had of my mother rush through my body, he scent. The nonexistent smell filled my nostrils as if she were there in front of me and I bowed in the wake of the burning sensation behind my eyes where no tears would come. Nessie watched wordlessly and gently leaned forward to touch my cheek. I brought my hand up and laced my fingers through hers for support where it rested. A sound much like a strained cry escaped her lips in response to the strength of my emotional memory. Nessie leaned in and touched her forehead to mine and for the first time in my life someone truly could see my world and its torture. She felt the intense aching that my soulless body carried with it. A single wet drop hit my cheek and startled me out of the moment. I looked up to find tears spilling down Nessie's face, her eyes searching mine. From that day forward Nessie never asked about my mother again.

When you are born into love as Nessie had been, you have an innate sense of support. Your family might not be near you, but you know that they will drop everything for you, they will love you no matter what may come and they will always be there when you feel to weak to go on alone. I don't think she truly understood the emptiness that threatens to crush my body at times or the hatred I feel for my existence, but she saw it then. Some may call my situation 'unfair', that it is really one of choice. I could have chosen to disregard life as my biological father had done, I could walk the earth an undead murderer and embrace my frozen humanity without regard for anyone else. I instead chose to morn the loss of my Mother and the good she could have brought into this world had she never encountered my father. I chose to walk alone and I have only myself to blame.


	8. A CELEBRATION

**A CELEBRATION**

"Don't just toss the tablecloths down Nahuel!" Alice trilled from across the room. "You have to smooth them down so the corners come to a point, see?" I watched intently as she effortlessly brushed the crisp white linen down. She grinned up at me encouragingly,

"Don't worry," Jasper called "it took me years to understand what an acceptable table arrangement meant to Alice." He winked at his mate playfully and she rolled her eyes while keeping the smile on her beautiful porcelain face. Their connection was a funny one. They both seemed to play an invisible game of catch tossing their dialog between the two of them fluidly as if it were an orchestrated dance.

"Don't mind Jasper," Alice responded "it only took him years because he was born in a barn." She then stretched to her tiptoes and kissed Jasper's cheek delicately making sure he knew that barb was thrown out of love.

"Sadly, having been born in the jungle has left me as unprepared for civility as Jasper, if not more so!" I retorted, hoping that my smile would be interpreted as a joke. Jasper grinned and thumped me on the back while keeping his other arm wrapped around Alice.

"Man I like this guy!" he laughed as he spoke and I knew my (very true) statement went over well. "C'mon Nahuel, Emmett has some more masculine chores that you can help us out with." Jasper led me to a large tree in the Cullen's yard that was filled with tiny hanging mason jars. Each jar was filled with sand and held a tiny candle that twinkled in the Northwest twilight.

"It was a son of a bitch getting those candle lit by the way!" Emmett called out to Alice.

Jasper guffawed and explained their predicament "Emmett misunderstood his instructions to simply hang the candle jars. He also went to the trouble of lighting each and every one. We now have to take them down and replace the candles without breaking the jars or ripping the ribbon they're tied with."

"This is a manly chore?" I questioned. Emmett's laugh boomed across the forest and bounced from tree to tree.

"That's what I said! But what Alice wants, Alice gets." Jasper and Emmett laughed at that statement and we began untying each tiny jar.

Rose came over to give Emmett a quick kiss and to show us the sign that Esme had made for the party. In large silver letters it read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE!"

"How mad do you think Bella will be?" Rose asked with teasing hint to her tone. It had become a growing joke among the family how much Bella hated her daughter's accepted nickname. The Cullen's liked to prank one another and this joke had only strengthened over the years, much to Bella's dismay and everyone else's amusement.

"Hey, where's Jake?" Emmett asked "He would be perfect to help us with more of these manly tasks, maybe he could make tea!" This time his laugh shook the trees in the immediate area as his siblings joined in.

"He's picking up Nessie's gift." I volunteered, which stopped the merriment dead in its tracks.

"Do you know what it is?" Alice squealed in delight. I did of course know what the gift was, but I had been sworn to secrecy. The only other immortal who knew about the gift was Edward (as he had also played a very large part in it's creation). I suddenly had center stage and I felt myself squirm uncomfortably with the attention.

"No, I have no idea. Jake just told me that he would be back by 7 tonight." I spoke with my most steady tone and willed my blood to keep from flushing my face in embarrassment over my lie. I had only been told pieces of the gift so as to keep it hidden from Alice's relentless prying.

"You know don't you?" Rose growled and approached me with tiger like intensity. "Get him!" She called and I suddenly found myself the center of a playful attack. I deflected the first few jabs but Jasper managed to tangle me into a solid headlock and I found myself hissing with defeat. The family laughed with intensity and I felt the pressure of Jasper's grip loosen enough for me to slip out of his grasp. Emmett slapped me on the back and we got back to our masculine charge of rehanging what Alice called tea lights.

When we were done I marveled at the vision that Alice had managed to create in the backyard of the house. Picnic tables were set up underneath a gigantic tree that dripped with the birth of spring. Our tea lights (now lit again) hung throughout and twinkled bright against the dusky night sky bouncing light off of the white linen tablecloths. Each table was piled high with elegantly wrapped gifts from family, friends and admirers of Nessie from around the world. The newly hung tea light flickered delicately as they hung around the tables (our many task complete with some further help from Alice). A tiered birthday cake I had made took center billing on one of the tables. I had baked a red velvet cake (our own inside joke) and decorated it with Nessie's favorite colors of yellow and blue. Much to Alice's chagrin the top tier held a beautifully carved wolf howling at the moon, a gift from Jake when he found out I was to be the one making the cake. Each table also held bursts of flowers in Nessie's favorite colors that added a lovely delicate smell of new life. Finally her sign was hung between two budding apple trees that Emmett had uprooted and replanted earlier that day. It was truly beautiful, just like Nessie.

Nessie had spent the day with her Grandfather, Charlie, who is a very nice man. A very nervous man when he was around the Cullen's, but that was understandable. His request for the day was to take her fishing, so she and Bella had left around 6 am (apparently that is when fish bite). We had taken advantage of their private party and used the time to set up while Jake and Edward took a trip to pickup Nessie's secretive gift.

We all stood admiring our handywork when the sound of tires turning off of the road could be heard.

"It's almost as beautiful as she is" Edward marveled. He had been anxious all day during the absence of his mate and his relief was almost audible when he heard the tires connect with the dirt road leading to the Cullen's house.

Nessie skipped calmly up to the family wearing a bright orange silk scarf around her eyes and grinning from ear to ear. Her mother, Bella, was holding her hand as a person would a small child's. I think Nessie's birthdays are difficult for Bella. She had watched as her daughter sprouted into a young woman while most new mothers would normally be dealing with diapers and teething. But then again, nothing about Bella's life has been normal since joining her new family. Still I know there are times that she wished Nessie would stay her little girl for just a while longer.

Bella ceremoniously removed her daughter's scarf and Nessie squealed in utter delight at our handiwork. Everyone clapped and began singing Happy Birthday loudly. To hear Vampires sing is something of a marvel. One of our gifts is a silky smooth voice that soothes and invites in potential prey. I have heard stories from Carlisle of a group of female vampires in ancient Greece who would use their siren songs to lure in unsuspecting sailors who were trying to locate a port in the storm, a very effective hunting method. As we finished, the family began to hug Nessie one by one and lead her to the tables to open her gifts.


	9. GIFTS

**GIFTS**

"Where's Jake?" Nessie asked looking around. His absence made her uneasy as Jake was usually by her side day and night to protect and love her without fail since the day she was born.

"I'm here." Came a voice from the house. Jake strolled around the corner at an unusually slow gait, he seemed to be trembling, which usually meant that he was going to transform. Jake had obviously borrowed a suit and was slightly uncomfortable in the formal wear that bound him. The Cullen's all tensed, instinctively moving to protect the youngest member of the family. Only Edward remained cool and collected, he was smiling as if he knew some sort of secret. Jake made his way down the front porch steps stopping just in front of Nessie and looked at her with what only could be described as longing in his eyes.

"OK you two, this is a family party, so let's cut out the lovey stuff for now." Bella quipped. Edward wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her tight to his body, he cupped his other hand to her chin and kissed her longingly on the lips.

"See?" Bella gasped when the kiss paused "I want none of that from you two."

Edward looked at his mate lovingly and said gently "We should let her celebrate any way she wants to, after all it is her birthday." Bella frowned slightly and sighed knowing that there was really nothing she could do about Jake and Nessie growing closer every day. Jake threw his head back and barked a laugh at Bella's pout.

"Go on!" He encouraged, nodding towards the overflowing table with a wicked grin, "Open your presents."

Nessie tore into her gifts with the same hunger she reserved for hunting. Each new gift warranted a round of 'oohs' and 'ahs' from her captive audience. Fancy jewelry, precious scents, delicate clothes, fabulous shoes, and a very (very) expensive car. A few gifts from out of town friends drew special attention. An intricately woven bracelet from Zafrina and the Amazons, a beautiful gold and jade necklace from Benjamin and Tia featuring Renesmee's name in Egyptian, a complicated Celtic knot ring from Charlotte and Peter to name a few. All of these vampires had bore witness to Nessie's special circumstances and ultimately helped saved the lives of the Cullen clan. While preparing to stand together, getting ready for a fight to the death if necessary, they had all managed to fall in love with Nessie. It was not hard to see why, her spirit, her gift, her smile, she radiated incorruptibility and had captivated her audience from the day she was born. These were gifts fit for the princess receiving them.

Each giver that was there got a hug and an enthusiastic 'Thank you!' from Nessie. She skipped from guest to guest making sure everyone saw in her mind just how appreciated their present was.

'Yes, I'll teach you to drive it!' Rose laughed when it was her turn for a hug. Rose was choking back what I assumed would be tears if vampires could cry. She had a strange love and commitment to Nessie from before she was born.

I myself had written her a poem and had it framed. I tried with every word to express how much her friendship and unconditional love meant to me. Though words could hardly express how much I loved my dear friend, I hope they gave a dim light into how much her existence saved my own. Nessie stopped in front of me and met my eyes. Without words, she took my hand and brought it to her cheek. Within seconds a powerful emotion swept through my body causing my knees to buckle. Carlisle's powerful hand touched my back to steady me and he immediately exhaled as the emotion overtook him as well. For a few moments our bodies stood suspended as the rest of the Cullen's surrounded us and placed a hand on each other. This was my family. Our family. Not bound by blood, but something stronger, something I could not comprehend until this moment. A hot substance pricked the back of my eyes and spilled out on to my cheeks leaving wet tracks that smelled of salt. I looked to Nessie and could see the same thing happening to her. We were crying.

Nessie threw her arms around me and at once the emotions that we all were connected to halted. Everyone turned and hugged their significant other, each with a renewed sense of gratitude for the other. Jake cleared his throat uncomfortably,

"Ahem, I hate to break up the family bonding…but you forgot one gift." Nessie released me and looked to the table, which was now empty. The family all began to look around wondering what Jake could be referring to.

"Jeez, for a bunch of immortal predators you sure are bad at hunting." He said, with a teasing smile. Jake walked over to the table where Nessie was now searching.

"Oh, Here it is!" Without another word Jacob Black dropped to one knee and pulled from his pocket a small velvet box.


	10. BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

**BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

Though we no longer needed to breathe a collective gasp could be heard from the family and from the corner of my eye I noticed Bella crouch ready to attack. Edward held his mate skillfully and with Emmett's help, she was detained unable to stop what was unfolding in front of her.

"Renesmee Cullen, from the moment I saw you I knew that I loved you. That I would die for you. That I would wait for you. There is no one in this world that I cherish more than you and if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

He slowly opened the box to reveal the most unique ring I have ever seen. It was a skillfully carved band of dark wood, with exquisitely fashioned details that only special eyes would be able to clearly see. Inlaid in the wood were diamonds of uniform size and perfect clarity that sparkled like the Cullen's did in the sunlight. It was a dazzling ring. Wordlessly Nessie touched Jake's cheek with an answer meant only for him to hear. He leapt to his feet and wrapped her up in a huge hug, now it was Jake's turn to cry.

"No." Bella protested weakly, she buried her face in Edward's chest. Obviously hurt at her daughter's answer and Jake's proposal.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright. We knew this day was coming." Edward whispered into Bella's ear. She immediately snapped her head back, her eye's enflamed.

"You KNEW about this?!" She shouted accusingly, almost spitting with rage. Emmett tensed readying himself for a fight. Edward calmly stroked her back and held fast to his love.

"Jake came to me and asked for her hand and I said yes. You know they cannot be kept apart, why should we fight it? They will wait until it is appropriate for them to get married and Jake will continue to respect our wishes until they are officially man and wife. If we fight this, we will only push them away. You know she's as stubborn as you are." He chuckled at the comparison, but Bella balked at the statement.

"You can't let them get engaged! She's too young! And where did he even get the money for that ring? If you gave him the money Edward, I swear!" Edward laughed again and turned to Jake.

"A little help, please?" He asked.

"It's ok Bells." Jake answered. "I carved the ring myself from a figure that my great Grandfather has passed down through the tribe."

"And the diamonds? Did you crush coals with you bare hands to make those?" Bella snapped back.

"No, they were my mother's" Edward replied for Jake. Again, Bella gasped and angrily stared at her mate. "When Jake asked for Renesmee's hand, he told me about his plans for the ring and I suggested that it have a little something from our family too. Don't be angry love. Remember all we want is for her to be happy, and he makes her happy."

We could all see the fire in Bella's eyes begin to subside as she looked at her daughter and Jake, both still wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Bella relaxed her stance and forced a thin smile to her lips.

"I'm sorry." Bella said to the group "It just surprised me, she's only five after all." We all had to laugh at the truth of that statement. By the human calendar, Nessie was only 5, but to look at her she was a 17 year-old woman who was blossoming.

"Can I kiss my fiancé now?" Nessie asked her mother, which provoked another round of laughter from the group. Bella sighed,

"Sure, I apparently have no say anyway."

Before Bella could even finish her statement, Jake had dipped his head so that his jaw could meet Nessie's. They both became lost to the rest of us as they celebrated their happiness in silence. A small pang hit my stomach, which I was unfamiliar with. A longing that I could not place, but quickly passed.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Came an unfamiliar voice that was heavy with forced affection. A low hiss erupted as the rest of the family turned to view the small crowd that had silently infiltrated our bubble of joy. The faces around me twisted into a mixture of stone and fury as Aro and the rest of the Volturi slowly approached in one uniform movement.


	11. GUESTS

**GUESTS**

A heated emotional undertone filled the air as each member of the Cullen family and Jake wordlessly prepared themselves. Within seconds Aro, Caius and Marcus descended closer as silently as they had approached while a few members of their guard flanked them. I recognized Jane and Alec right away; their dramatically beautiful faces and calm demeanor had struck a chord with me at our last confrontation. Aro's main trackers were of course also in silent attendance, but there were few that I had never seen or smelled before.

"Carlisle, old friend! As always, it is a pleasure to see you and your beautiful family." Aro exclaimed as his eyes scanned hungrily over the Cullens, pausing briefly to take in Renesmee. "Isn't she extraordinary?" He breathed.

"Welcome friends" Carlisle replied, his face a perfect plane of icy calm. The air around us was filled with tense anger and confusion but Carlisle's voice never faltered, "Excuse our surprise, had we known you were coming we would have included you in our festivities."

"No need for formalities Carlisle, we're _all _friends here." Aro's mouth curled into a disingenuous smile that made the muscles in my stomach involuntarily twitch and knot into a sickening stich. From behind me Edward released a low growl, undoubtedly he had read whatever was on Aro's mind that had motivated this visit, I wondered if he could see just what it was that blocked the Volturi from Alice's visions.

"We were just passing through Forks on our way up to Alaska, we have some unfinished business up there that Marcus has been keen to see to. And I of course, wanted to see how the latest additions to your family have been getting along since our last meeting." Aro's eyes found me and his expression changed immediately. "Ah! Is this the young man that is responsible for your survival?"

"Yes." Edward responded. He was now at Carlisle's side, his voice cold and forceful. "Why don't you tell them why you're really here, Aro?"

"All in good time." Aro replied coolly, the sickening smile returning to his face. "I didn't get the chance to be properly introduced to you, Nahuel." His hand stretched out to me and I immediately understood that I was being invited to 'talk' to Aro. Instinctively I looked to Edward who nodded his head only slightly to indicate that it was safe to have Aro read my mind. The knot in my stomach twisted ever so slightly as I stepped forward to receive Aro's hand.

The feeling of having your thoughts and memories violated by someone whose dark motives were unclear, was disgusting. Without any provocation my stomach lurched as Aro's eyes burrowed into mine. I somehow felt that I had betrayed the Cullen's trust as Aro searched and from the corner of my eye I noticed Edward step forward as if to warn Aro that our time was up,

"Absolutely captivating this one is." He sighed. "I can see now why you wanted to study this boy Carlisle, he is a treasure." Aro's eyes once again met mine, "You shall come to visit us Nahuel, I think you will enjoy Italy and I will enjoy getting to know you."

From somewhere inside my bones I could feel something wrong with his statement, but I knew that in the case of the Volturi it was best to remain amicable. "Thank you for your kind offer, Aro. I have always wanted to see Italy."

"What is taking you to Alaska my friends?" Asked Carlisle.

"We're _hunting_" Mumbled Markus.

"You must forgive Markus," Aro crooned. "Travel makes him cranky. We're trying to locate some individuals who have been causing something of a disturbance in the North West. As you know, it is our job to keep the peace."

"Peace has nothing to do with this." Snarled Edward, his lips curling back over his teeth. "Aro was testing out his latest _toy_."

"I am _not _a toy!" Came a familiar female voice from behind one of the robes of the Volturi's guard.

"TRAITOR!" The loud scream ripped from behind me and the enormous hairy body of a wolf sailed over my head towards the owner of the female voice, Lea Clearwater.


	12. TURNCOAT

**TURNCOAT **

Before Lea could even react, Felix deflected Jake's attack slamming him to the ground with such force that I fell to my knees. The whine that escaped Jake's muzzle was almost as painful as the shriek from Nessie while she watched the love of her life writhe with agony. In a split second Emmett and Edward were at Jacob's side threatening Felix's clear strike at his prey. Jake's impressively large limp body painstakingly took in air trying to recoup.

"There is no defection here." Came Aro's sweet voice from behind the conflict. "I thought you would be happy for our latest family member."

Without a word, Felix glided to Lea's side, took her in his strong arms and drew her body to his with crushing strength. Lea's eyes fixed on Felix with such intensity that the rest of us drew in a collective breath as we realized that Lea Clearwater had imprinted, on a vampire. Aro's explanation continued,

"Lea came to us with the intent to end her life and start a war, but instead new love blossomed with our very own Felix. And how could we be angry at such a happy turn of events? As soon as we learned of Lea and Felix's coupling we forgave her initial motivations and invited her to join our immortal clan. They make a fetching couple don't you think?"

From the depths of my soul a low growl began to erupt, one that I had no control over and that ripped from my gut before I could stop it. I knew that something was very, very wrong with Lea's induction into the Volturi, yet I could not put my finger it. Edward however, had no problem.

"The fact that Lea is a shield to Alice's visions is of course _no _use to the Volturi."

"Careful my friend." Cautioned Aro, "It is not wise to question our motives nor our activity. We merely exist to keep the peace. We have no intention of ill-will to anyone in your coven."

"We do not mean to accuse, Aro. We were all just taken aback." Carlisle's voice of reason rang out, "We of course understand that you have business to attend to in Alaska and I have business to attend to here, Jacob is going to need medical attention."

Lea's gaze broke from Felix long enough to cast a look over her shoulder to her wounded friend and former pack leader,

"I'm sorry Jake." She said, before she could say more Felix led her back to flank Aro and the others.

"I'm sure we'll all be seeing each other again." Came the cool even voice of Jane.

"Yes, we're looking forward to it." Growled Edward in return. With that the Voturi and their guard soundlessly turned and floated away into the darkness of the forest, leaving us all in stunned reticence.


	13. SHOCK

**SHOCK **

"They can't do this!" Emmett raged. His anger, while usually playful, always had a frightening quality to it, now his entire body shook with a fuming hatred that I had never seen before.

"Easy Emmett. We all wondered why the Volturi had suddenly disappeared from Alice's visions, now we know why. At least we know it has nothing to do with Alice's gift." In a way this was a relief, the family had been on edge since the Volturi had seemingly slipped from Alice's visions. Now it was clear. "It was never a secret that Aro has lusted after Belle's powerful ability to shield. It was a strategic move."

"At Lea Clearwater's expense!" Edward exploded the words spitting from his mouth. Belle clung to her mate. "Felix doesn't even love her! They're using that poor confused shape shifter! They're adding to their collection and God knows what they'll do to her once they're finished."

"You don't know that son." Reasoned Carlisle carefully. "Were you able to read Felix's thoughts?"

"No!" Edward spat out, "Felix's skills as a tracker are legendary, he knows not to allow me to read any real thought that would cross his predatory mind. But I saw the way he looked at her. He knows he must keep her for Aro's collection above all else."

"Carlisle's right." Came the pained voice of Jake. "It looks like Lea's imprinted and you all know how strong that bond is. You wont be able to convince her –ow!" He winced at the pain and Carlise knelt down to see to Jake's already healing wounds. Emmet, Carlise, and Jasper all carried Jake's limp naked body into the house while the rest of us stood in shocked silence.

"Well, at least we know I'm not broken!" Alice volunteered trying to break the ice. Rose stormed off towards the house and seconds later we all heard the engine of Alice's Ferrari roar to life. "Oh no you don't!" Screeched Alice and she fled in the direction of the garage to intercept her sister's drive. This was typical of Rose lately, she would take herself on long drives. Edward seemed to know what was bothering her, but he told us all that it was something that she would have to deal with on her own.

Edward continued to hold Belle and they both welcomed Nessie into their arms to share their embrace. The worry was evident on both of their faces, but neither wanted that to get in way of comforting Nessie. Esme approached me slowly and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Nahuel, let's see how they're doing in the house. Carlise might need us to go out for some supplies." We walked up the porch together leaving Edward, Belle and Nessie to themselves.

Inside Jake was groaning softly. It sounded as if everything was going to be alright, mostly bruising that would heal within the hour. No telling when Jake's ego would be restored though. Carlisle was now focusing on one of his journals pouring through the ancient writing that he had recorded while living with the Volturi.

"Can we help?" Asked Esme calmly. Her mate turned and smiled wanly,

"Yes, I believe you can my love. Do you happen to remember the year that I told you Marcus had his unwanted 'guest' for a few years?"

"Oh." Esme's eyes flickered with the memory of the story. "I believe that's when you said that the witch hunts began right? That would have been around the time that the Church and the Voluti joined forces for a short while. Possibly the mid 1500s, I believe."

This wasn't a story I had heard, but it was one that I wanted to know. How could the Catholic Church and the Volturi have joined forces? What could they have possibly wanted?

"Control" Came Edwards ice cold voice from the doorway. "Forgive us, Nessie wanted to check on the recovery of her fiancé and I need to talk to Nahuel and Carlisle in private." Emmett had long since vacated, no doubt to go move a few mountains with his pent up frustration and Jasper followed quickly to tame his brother's famous temper.

"What Aro wanted, what Aro has always wanted was control." Edward continued.

"But I thought that the Volturi had control?" I had limited personal exposure to their ways, but everything that Carlisle had said led me to believe that their rule was law.

"They _won_ control hundreds of years ago in the name of a more organized approach to the ruling of our kind." Carlisle explained, "Their crusade was to stop the Hungarians power hungry bloodlust in place of a matriarchy that would exercise a more logical control over the complete barbaric chaos that was going on. In the old days, as I am told, Vampires and Humans existed side by side. We were called many things in those days. Angels. Demons. Sirens. Gods…"

"Monsters." Edward continued, "We were as feared as we were lusted after and many larger than life stories still exist today immortalized by the humans that witnessed our activities. We destroyed cities. We forced humans to sacrifice for us. We controlled countries and warred with each other for more. The Volturi were formed after Aro, Caius and Marcus led the charge to take our existence away from the light and into the shadows. They ultimately overthrew the Hungarians and their reign began. There are still factions of Vampires who don't always subscribe to the Voturi's rules, like the wars in the south, but those are usually dealt with quickly to quash any further uprising. Our meeting 5 years ago was and _is_ seen as a 'defeat' to the Voturi and they cannot stand to have that same ripple effect be their undoing.

They want to quash our coven and add to Aro's collection, which will in their eyes restore order. Adopting Lea was a power play, the fact that she imprinted on Felix only helps them more." Edward shook his head in obvious disappointment.

"All is not lost," Carlisle assured us both, "The Volturi are merely showing us that they have the power to watch us more closely. They wouldn't try anything without cause. We just can't give them any cause."

Edward shook his head again, this time in agreement. My head swam thinking of the days when we walked among humans. We were worshiped and feared?

"Humans needed to explain our existence." Edward said, answering my thoughts. "Our acts of physical strength, our power to give the dying new 'life', our abnormal gifts that could sometimes caused adverse reactions in the world around them. At that time humans were just starting to understand just how big this world was, so to them encountering one or more of us was seen as a miraculous occurrence, or a curse. They equated us to an elevated status because of the power we were capable of commanding."

It was hard to believe that a misunderstanding lead to us being revered in ancient cultures. If there was a time that we walked among the humans there could be _more_ Halfling children. Many more who were thousands of years old.

"You are correct Nahuel" Answered Edward grimly. "There were more of your kind before the Volturi and the Church forced them into hiding during the witch hunts. The Volturi knew of Halfling children, but they hoped to suppress their existence. The Catholic Church was beginning its quest to seek our and destroy our kind as we were seen as an organized threat to Christendom. It was over 300 years of wild accusations, deplorable torture, and burning Halfling victims at the stake along-side many innocent humans, shape shifters, and werewolves."

"The Volturi and the Church have long known of each others existence. While they feared us as demons, the Church knew that they could not control our kind without a wide-spread panic among humans. Fear is a very powerful weapon." Continued Carlisle.

"As is ignorance." Murmured Edward.

"Yes." Sighed Carlisle. "Ignorance is also a powerful weapon when combined with fear it creates hysteria. Which is what the Church and the Volturi wanted. They wanted to scare humans into believing that our kind must be hunted and eradicated. Witchcraft or dark arts were the blanketed terms used to condemn thousands of innocent people and immortals."

"But why would they need to get rid of Halflings?" I still could not understand how we could pose such a threat.

"Because you have a rare gift. You are able to walk among humans undetected. Vampires cannot go out into sun light without being seen. You can camouflage to hunt more effectively, you can control humans without them ever detecting. That, to the Volturi is a danger. They rule with fear. Potentially, when there was more of your kind, if enough Halflings wanted control, they could have organized an uprising. The Volturi's plan was simple, they partnered with the Church to create mas hysteria. In doing so they could kill off thousands Nahuel without anyone knowing their ulterior motives. Dubbed as 'witches', 'sorcerers', or 'wizards' they were burned. It gave the Church control over the masses and it allowed the Volturi to quietly kill thousands of Halfling children, changelings, and werewolves."


	14. DECISIONS

**DECISIONS**

The Volturi's visit left us all on our toes. Knowing now that Alice couldn't monitor their movements in our immediate future left us all feeling a bit nervous. I myself was more curious to learn about the Vampires and Halflings that walked among the humans for hundreds of years. I began pouring into the dusty texts that adorned the walls of Carlisle's library.

Carlisle helped me, as did Esme and Edward. We wanted to understand better what it was about Halflings that posed such an enormous threat in the past to the Volturi. Carlisle theorized that if we could find where it was that they were hunting for 'witches' we would find higher concentrations of ancient covens that could have possibly been perceived as a threat by Aro.

We found tales of hundreds of families that were hunted down and killed after being tortured. We found accounts of horrendous atrocities to entire groups of people that were only _thought_ to have dabbled in the dark arts. We found witness testimonials of individuals supposedly turning into wolves and terrorizing towns that were later hunted down and killed. Many of the stories were based on complete speculation and the horrors seemed to escalate as the hunt for witches grew in popularity throughout the centuries.

All of these years I had thought myself a monster, but seeing the accounts of the barbaric murders of innocent people truly turned my stomach. How could humans do such things in the name of faith? To think of the thousands of people living in fear that they would be tortured for a crime that they did not commit was sickening to me. I also found myself becoming more and more engrossed in the history surrounding the witch trials. It seemed that specific individuals lead trials throughout history. Those tribunals usually seemed to surround a specific geological location then spread outwards in a ripple effect as the word would spread to outlying communities of the discovery and persecution of witches.

Carlisle was right, fear was a powerful weapon one that seemed to motivate many people to do sadistic and terrible things. Power often seemed to go hand in hand with the spread of fear. It seemed many leaders throughout these dark ages dreaded their loss of power and their strategy to maintain authority was to instigate a common anxiety among their subjects. Those leaders used that alarm as a means to control their follower's emotions thereby 'governing' their masses by channeling their collective fears into hatred and war.

Was that how the Volturi were ruling us?

It was Edward who first brought up leaving Forks, much to his mate's dismay. I think Bella always knew that it was an inevitable truth that she would have to face, leaving Forks and leaving Charlie for a while to maintain the Cullen's anonymity. Carlisle and his family had been living on the outskirts of the town for over a decade. While his 'children' were in high school it was a good cover story for them all to live and hunt in the area without raising much attention. But over the years those around them had aged and changed while Cullen's had remained perfect ivory statues frozen from the moment they had been turned. This was beginning to raise eyebrows in town and in an area as small as Forks, it was easy to become the unwilling center of attention.

Bella begrudgingly had to admit, Renesmee's rapid growth made it difficult for the family to explain their newest edition's drastic changes, and to enroll her in school as Bella's daughter was laughable as she appeared to be almost the same age as her mother. The family began discussing the possibility of relocating to be closer to the Denali coven in Alaska.

I knew Tanya and Kate who had been mourning the loss of their sister heavily since our confrontation with the Volturi on the Meadow.

"I have wanted to discuss my theories about the Halflings with Tanya for quite some time." Mentioned Carlisle, "And because they have a home deep in the Denali national forest, we would be free to live relatively undisturbed."

"Do you think they have any knowledge of the Volturi's actions during the witch trials?" Asked Bella, who for some unknown reason wrinkled her nose at the very thought of discussing anything with the Denali.

"I do. Remember their sisterhood is actually hundreds of years in the making. When they left Eastern Europe they were escaping more than just an oppressive rule from the Hungarians, they were fleeing because their names had been raised at several trials." Bella's eyes widened at this news,

"You mean, they were on trial?" She whispered in horror.

"Yes." Replied Carlisle. "Their mother Sasha who was already a vampire had a bad habit of seducing men to keep herself in a certain lifestyle. Eventually Sasha became involved with an influential member of the clergy who did not appreciate her romantic appetite for other men. He felt cuckolded and eventually that resentment led to an accusation of bewitchment."

"What does that mean, Mamma?" Nessie asked Bella.

"It means her priest sentenced her to die for his sins." Edward murmured angrily.

"Shhhh!" Bella scolded her Hunsband, "Go on Carlisle, if Sasha was put on trial does that mean the priest knew she was an immortal?"

"No." Carlisle answered almost chuckling. "His accusation stemmed from petty resentment, had he known what she really was, he may have kept her close to keep her from killing him. Sasha was awaiting trial when she met Irina, Tanya, and Kate. All three sisters had been accused of various dark art crimes with little to no proof of any wrong-doing. Sasha took pity on the doomed girls and 'adopted' them before escaping their inevitable torture and execution into the night."

"Don't look so shocked, Bella." Rose scoffed from the corner of the room where she had been sulkily listening to our conversation. "Sasha and the girls made sure to punish their accusers. They had their revenge, but not before those men had executed hundreds of innocent women and children. The Denali have a lot of experience with revenge and men. In fact, they're pretty famous for their…skills."

Alice rolled her eyes at Roses' statement, which seemed to drip with hateful venom. "Tanya, Kate, and Garret have been waiting for us. In fact, Garret and Kate are about to leave Tanya alone for a while to travel together. It would be the perfect time to pay her a visit and possibly stay a while in the area. In our own house of course."

"Then it's decided." Quipped Edward. "We're going to Alaska for a while."


	15. LONGING

**LONGING**

Our move affected more than just the family of course. Bella had to find a way to say goodbye to her father, who had just begun to accept that his daughter was forever changed and that his granddaughter was far from normal. Poor Charlie, as far as I could tell, he was a very nice man. He was a bit protective, but that was understandable. Bella was his only family and with her leaving to be with her new family, he was going to be all alone.

Jake and I had been slowly packing up boxes of books and keepsakes to take with us on our move one rainy afternoon while Edward, Bella, and Nessie were visiting Charlie.

"Tell me again why you're not with the happy family today?" I asked Jake. A sly smile crept across his face before he answered.

"I think Bella still has a little bit of a crush on me. She still seems to think that it's best for Nessie and to remain apart while we're all together."

"Really?" I asked in shock. I hadn't realized that Bella had any sort of feelings for Jacob other than friendship. Jake rolled his eyes and said,

"Naw, I was just messing with you Nahuel. They're telling Charlie that we're leaving tomorrow. I think Bella wanted it to be just family and Charlie doesn't even know that Nessie and I are engaged. I would rather leave town without Charlie trying to run me out for good. Besides, Bells is about to get some pretty big news herself."

"Oh?" I questioned lightly. Bella had mentioned that Charlie had been a little hard to get a hold of lately, maybe Charlie was about to reveal the source of his distraction. Jacob's warm bark of laughter echoed my thoughts as Bella and Edward swept through the door with Nessie close behind.

"I'm just saying!" she fumed at Edward. "He could have said something! I mean, this is a big deal? How could he not tell his own daughter?!"

"Well," Edward chuckled, "maybe Charlie wanted to have a few secrets of his own." Bella rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch lightly, her perfect features twisted into hurtful resentment. "Yes, you should leave your mother alone for now." Edward answered Nessie's silent question. Nessie grabbed the hand of her fiancé and they retreated into the night. Packing could wait.

I too, felt that my presence wasn't needed. However, Edward raised his hand as I began to turn away to leave. "Nahuel, you could be of some help to me, if you have time. Are you alright my love?" He looked lovingly down at his mate, who sighed in frustration.

"I'm fine. Just shocked" She sulked. "I'll be fine, I promise. You and Carlisle should talk to Nahuel." My curiosity was piqued, but without Edward's gift to read minds, I was left out of the loop. Edward gently rested both hands on either of Bella's delicate shoulders and leaned down to kiss her neck longingly. His face lingered at her neck, taking in her smell and Bella's face wrapped into a genuine smile as she lost herself in their love. Edward then breathlessly whispered something into Bella's ear and she immediately leapt up and hungrily threw both arms around her husbands neck to kiss him passionately. Edward's hands skillfully scooped her tiny body up into an embrace against his chest and there they lingered in each other's perpetual loving bliss.

Once again that familiar feeling of empty longing filled my chest. I could not pin point where this came from. I had never been in love, so I couldn't understand what it was that was making me recognize this feeling. I was not jealous of their love, nor was I jealous of Nessie and Jake's relationship, but something inside of me was longing for more, I just couldn't understand what.


	16. TANYA

**TANYA**

"Charlie is engaged to Sue Clearwater." Edward explained to me as we rushed through the forest to meet Carlisle to hunt. "Bella was aware that they were dating, but I don't think she wanted to admit how serious it was." He chuckled at that thought. I myself couldn't help but smile, Sue Clearwater was a kind woman who seemed to know how to calm Charlie down and balance out the craziness of having such an extraordinary family.

"Why is Bella so upset though? Doesn't she want Charlie to be happy?" I asked.

"Of course she does. But I think it's rough for Bella to admit that Charlie is moving on. She see's that he doesn't need her around to take care of him." Edward shook his head again in what seemed like a private joke and then he looked over at me,

"Yes, he is an adult Nahuel." I feared I was never going to get used to Edward answering the thoughts that would parse through my mind from time to time. "You must understand, Bella is a natural shield. She was born wanting to protect and nurture those closest to her. Now that Charlie no longer needs her help, she feels a little left out."

We rushed over the lush forest floor to a set of cliffs that I had only hunted once or twice in all my time in the North West. The cliffs were very far north, much farther than Nessie or liked to go usually. I could see the outline of Carlisle and a statuesque blond woman facing each other and in conversation. I began to feel slightly uncomfortable as we approached. Carlisle's companion was Tanya of the Denali coven. Why did we all have to meet so far from Forks? What was being discussed that was so secretive?

"Hello Nahuel." Tanya said with a warm and welcoming smile. "It's nice to see you again." Though her face was a frozen picture of perfection, her words sounded tense, as if she was trying to get forced niceties out of the way.

"I have been explaining a few of our theories to Tanya and that has brought back some unsavory memories." Carlisle explained. I knew that the loss of her 'sister' was something that the Cullen's discussed frequently. These women had relied on each other for centuries, and losing one of their own had a profound effect on their stability as a coven.

"Hello Edward." Tanya turned her full attention to Edward's tall handsome frame. Her eyes seemed to search for something in his, something that surprised me. Tanya was looking at Edward with the same hunger that his wife used when looking at her mate. Edward politely nodded towards Tanya and smiled,

"Hello Tanya. We mustn't keep meeting under these drastic circumstances. Our families would do better under less stress." Tanya smiled wanly at Edward's attempted humor. I got the feeling that whatever feelings she was searching for in Edward's eyes were not reciprocated and that hurt Tanya deeply.

"Kate and Garret have been talking about leaving for Europe soon." Tanya told us, "So there is plenty of room for you all to stay while you get situated in Alaska. Tell Emmett that the bears should be out of hibernation soon and hungry, so he's going to have a lot to look forward to."

"I will." Carlisle chuckled gently in response to Tanya's remark. "Have the Volturi contacted you? Forgive my blunt question, but I wanted to wait for Edward and Nahuel so you wouldn't have to repeat yourself."

"Much appreciated." Tanya nodded, "Aro sent Kate and I an invitation to join forces with the Volturi after Irina's mistakes. He wanted to offer an olive branch of sorts. When we did not accept their kind request, Aro brought the group to us. I have a feeling that this is not the end of what we witnessed on the Meadow."

"You are right." Edward chimed in darkly, "It's the beginning."

An involuntary shiver ran through my body. While we don't get cold, we do react to emotionally charged situations. This meeting was a strained attempt at sharing information as far away as possible from the prying eyes and ears of the Volturi. I was swiftly realizing that the invitations we were receiving from the Volturi would only be voluntary for so long, eventually we were going to be expected to join their forces or be dealt with accordingly. To think of my new family scared and on the run was upsetting.

"Kate can't stand it in our home any longer. Everything around her reminds her of Irina and what happened four years ago. Had it not been for Garret, I fear she would have sought out the Volturi long ago to finish her off too. Garret's love seems to keep her strong though, but his desire to roam far outweighs his love of Grizzly blood." Tanya smiled at that. "It would just be myself, Carmen and Eleazar in that huge home alone. And while Carmen and Eleazar have each other, who do I have?" Tanya's eyes flickered briefly to Edward and then down to the vast valley below us scanning for nothing.

"Do you think that Aro is targeting the North West covens?" Carlisle asked Tanya softly. "Eleazar and I have had this discussion much over the years and while Aro has made no sudden or irrational movements, it does seem that he is beginning to close in around us to watch for an excuse to exact 'justice' for our stand on the Meadow."

"Nahuel's presence helped." Tanya answered carefully. Her eyes rested on me only a moment, but I could feel the weight of her statement. "Without proof that other Halflings exist, you might have been lost as would us all for standing with you. However, the Volturi seem more concerned with the strength of their dynasty. They do not want to loose power in the eyes of other covens who may have heard of or witnessed our confrontation."

I was finally beginning to understand. The Volturi like many leaders throughout history were concerned that their perceived supremacy was in question.

"Are Nessie and I in danger?" I questioned. "If this is indeed the beginning of the Volturi's quest to maintain ultimate authority, would it be better if I left the family now?"

"No, son." Carlisle replied quickly. "Our concern is for your safety and for the safety of others who will fall prey to the Volturi's swift justice as they try to maintain their influence over us all.

"There is no need to worry." Tanya whispered tearfully. "Aro may have devastated my family, but I will never let him destroy yours. I swear to you that the Volturi will not succeed this time."


	17. WEDDING DAY

**WEDDING DAY**

Our move was brief and easy. None of us really had too many personal possessions that couldn't be replaced later. That was something I truly loved about our little family. It was the strength of our relationships that bound us, not the ownership of things. We cleared out the house and made generous donations of furniture, clothing, and cars to shelters surrounding the Seattle area. Alice and Jasper took off in one car, Rose and Emmett in another, and Carlisle and Esme flew the family's prop plane (something I didn't know they had). That left Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jake, and myself to travel together.

We were to stay behind to attend Charlie's wedding. The rest of the Cullen's had been invited out of politeness, but Charlie and most of Sue's family probably sighed with collective relief when they learned that the Cullen's were leaving the area for good.

Bella had been on edge since learning of the small ceremony. Her father's marriage to Sue Clearwater seemed to be a touchy subject, one that Nessie, Jake, nor myself wanted to bring up. Only Edward was really able to put Bella at ease. Alice had of course picked out our formal wear,

"If you're going to represent our family, then we can't have you showing up in last season's designs!" She quipped with a sparkle in her eye. Bella audibly groaned in protest.

"It's Forks Alice! Nobody's going to notice that we're wearing something from last season! Heck, I don't think I can even pick out which dresses are old and which are new."

"And that's why you have me." Alice chimed.

We all looked pretty dapper as we gathered in the Cullen's now empty living room to leave for Charlie's wedding. I had begun to enjoy human fashion, though Alice seemed to have a handle on it that none of us could equal. My suit consisted of three pieces, a tight fitting taupe colored tweed vest, slacks and a jacket with expertly cobbled boots of fine leather. I could smell the animal hide as I laced up my shoes. Jakes outfit was slightly similar but in a gunmetal grey color complete with a newsboy style cap and a pocket-watch (that I was particularly jealous of).

Nessie was the first to join Jake and I, her dress made of a draped peach colored silk that swathed her body perfectly. Her brown curls cascaded down her back and her eyes were alight with impish joy as she danced into the room her feet alight with giddy excitement. She grinned widely at Jake and for a moment in time, it was just the two of them awash with a glow, they both trained their eyes on each other until she was safe in his arms. It was the first time I had noticed that Nessie had grown into a gorgeous young woman. That familiar pang returned to my stomach and instinctually I placed my left hand over the source.

"C'mon guys!" Bella whimpered as her mate Edward led her into the room, "It's bad enough that I have to watch my father get married today as his new wife's maid of honor, do I have to watch you two be teenagers?"

We all four turned in unison at the sound of Bella's voice and stood in awe of the vision of grace approaching us. Though she will never believe you if you told her, Bella Cullen is one of the most stunning vampires I have ever encountered in my years on this earth. It was as if her human life's purpose was to succeed into vampirism. While her exquisitely balanced features were twisted into a look of pained angst, it was hard not to stare in stunned silence.

"What?" She asked as Edward cracked a toothy smile and chuckled out loud at his wife's bewilderment. "That's supportive." She murmured in anger.

"It's not that sweetheart." Edward whispered in her ear, causing her strong immortal knees to buckle ever so slightly, "They are all unable to comprehend how absolutely gorgeous you are. I'm almost certain that if Bella still had the ability to blush, she would have. Her head ducked down as she looked over her outfit, almost as if she was trying to remember what she had on. Edward's eye twinkled as her watched his mate's modesty and looked over to the three of us.

"You truly do Bells." Jake breathed.

"You do, Mom. Can we take a picture together?" Nessie had a collection of expensive cameras that had accumulated over the years of her life. The Cullen's had upgraded with each new technological advancement in order to capture every detail of Nessie's growth and development into maturity. I immediately sprung forward to grab the camera as I never wanted to be featured in the pictures. Though it's not true, my Aunt had believed that having your picture taken was a method of stealing and collecting human souls. That story always resonated with me, and when I encountered humans or other vampires carrying cameras I would avoid them at all costs. It didn't make sense to me to want to immortalize a world that was dying around us, those memories preserved to tell me that those friends and places are long dead and I am forever walking the earth alone.

I snapped a few pictures of the happy couples together, and then made sure to get one of Just Edward, Bella, and Nessie. We all piled into Edward's black Volvo and sped away to Charlie's house. The wedding would be in Bella's childhood back yard, a place where she and Jacob used to play as children. Sue had kindly convinced Charlie that it would be better to have the ceremony there. She knew that Edward and Bella would not be welcome on the reservation because of the treaty, and she wanted to include the family that had saved her own.

Bella immediately disappeared to help with preparations and Nessie followed. Jake, Edward, and myself were left to 'mingle' with the rest of the friend's and family in attendance. Many of the tribe I didn't recognize, though my skin and eyes made me look like a Native American nightwalker, which I could tell unnerved many at the wedding. The Quileute were a quiet people, many of them aware of our existence and keeping a safe distance because of the legends attached to our names. I immediately noticed Seth Clearwater looking like a young man in a formal suite and tie. He had found Edward right away and was making a beeline fore us three.

"You came!" Seth called happily. Edward chuckled,

"Of course, Seth." Edward grinned, "I wouldn't let my wife miss this for the world."

"I always forget that you and Bella are married. I always just think of you as Edward and Bella, haha!" Seth was a genuine friend to the family who never seemed to have a morbid or hateful thought in his mind.

"I know you do Seth, and that's why we all think of you as a brother." Edward patted Seth on the back lightly. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that several tribe members stiffened at their contact. As if readying themselves for an attack. But there was no animosity to be had between these two. Seth's face brightened at the thought of the Vampire's thinking of him as family.

"That's cool Edward! Hey, make sure to tell everyone hello for me too. Sorry we couldn't invite them all. I wanted to see everyone," Seth lowered his voice to just below a whisper and finished, "but not everyone felt the same. I'm sorry."

Edward smiled at Seth warmly and said "We know, and I can't say that the rest of us wouldn't have acted with the same cautions had the tables been reversed. We want peace between us all as much as you do. I'm flattered the invitation was extended to me at all. Seth shifted uncomfortably and smiled back to Edward.

"Oh." Edward breathed in surprise. "Well, I didn't know Seth. Thank you." Edwards face melted into a calm mask and he walked over to me.

"We're being watched, but the Quileute are tolerating our presence at the specific request of Sue and Seth." Edward mumbled in a low tone. Seth and Jake were chatting over by the deviled eggs, so Edward and I found seats near the back of the rows of chairs set up on the lawn. I noticed that the chairs had been donated by the Cullens, but painted a new warm coral color. The same color as the ribbon on Bella's grey silk dress. Edward kept his tone measured and low for our conversation.

"There are a lot of people here who are worried about something very much and I can't hear why. Too many voices at once. Someone or something is here that is creating a great amount of tension for the tribe." I watched as guests mingled, noticing the number of brief worried glances in our direction. Jake and Seth eventually found us and Jake let us know that he needed to go back into the house because he was part of the wedding party. Edward laughed out loud,

"You didn't tell me _that_ was your job!" He said to Seth, whose eyes revealed that whatever duty he was entrusted with, he was ashamed of.

"Well, I'm not a baby!" Seth whined out loud, "I shouldn't be doing the job of a baby!"

"Ring bearer is a noble position, Seth." Edward said between guffaws, "It means Charlie doesn't trust anyone else here to watch over those rings as well as you could." Seth perked up at Edwards words and bounded back into the house to assume his duties.

"Ring bearer?" I asked Edward as soon as Seth was safely out of earshot. "What's that?"

"It's a tradition in the western wedding ceremony that an appointed individual holds the rings that the bride and groom will exchange. It's usually depicted as a job for young children or pets, which is what I think Seth was reacting to." Edward explained.

"Who held the rings for you and Bella?" I asked.

"Actually, I held the rings for both of us." Edward replied, he looked as if he remembering the exact moment that he produced the ring that would encircle his wife's finger.

"Do you guys have a camera yet?" Asked a voice I was unfamiliar with. Standing next to us was a lovely young lady with glasses who seemed to know Edward and seemed slightly confused by my presence.

"Angela!" Edward warmly exclaimed as he snapped out of his momentary daydream. He seemed to know this young woman, who did not appear much older than Bella. Her attire was shockingly dark for the occasion. "Nahuel, this is our friend Angela. Bella and I knew her in high school. How are you liking UW?"

"Fine. It's fine." Angela seemed a bit distracted, and shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot as she kept her eyes trained on Edward, every few seconds I noticed that they flitted towards me and then back to Edward.

"Angela, this is Nahuel. He's our cousin from Alaska who's here to help the family move."

"Oh that's right! You're leaving. Wow, well I hope Bella and I get a chance to catch up before you take off, I really miss her."

"I know you do." Edward replied. Angela looked shocked at his reply, but she held out a yellow cardboard box to me.

"Here, you both need cameras," she said "Charlie and Sue couldn't afford a wedding photographer for the whole day, instead we're all going to be their photographers and take pictures for them. If you don't have your own camera, take one of the disposable cameras." I took the small box from Angela, who seemed to inhale sharply as I took the camera.

"Thank you, Angela." I replied.

"Um, no problem." She murmured looking down toward her black shoes.

"How's Ben?" Asked Edward.

"Oh, Ben and I broke up. I thought Bella would have told you." Angela replied with surprise.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Edward said, his voice dripping with sincerity. I couldn't help but wonder why he was humoring this strange human, he would have read her thoughts immediately and known her relationship status. "But I always thought you were far too good for that guy."

Angela's face temporarily crumpled in pain, almost as if the memory was crushing her from the inside out. Her eye's seemed to fill with tears, with one lone drop escaping from underneath her glasses. She bit her trembling lip, and for one uncomfortable moment I had the urge to reach out and hug this stranger to stop the obvious pain that she was going through from erupting.

"Thank you, Edward." Angela whispered. "It's been tough, but it's sweet of you to say that." From her reaction I could tell that it was a particularly sad breakup for this young woman. Without thinking I opened my mouth and offered,

"Well since the lady isn't spoken for, would you mind saving a dance for me later?" I looked deep into her flooded eyes, which were now wide with surprise.

"Sure" She sputtered, "I'm Angela."

"I know." I chuckled, "It's lovely to meet you Angela. I can't wait for our dance later."

"Of course." She croaked, "I'll see you later." Angela wandered off looking slightly confused at my offer. Edward smiled,

"That was nice of you Nahuel."

"I couldn't stand to see her in pain." I replied without taking my eyes from her retreating figure.

"I know, I've noticed that you're very affected by other's emotions." I couldn't help but observe that Edward was pondering something more in that statement, something I didn't quite understand. However, I didn't get much of a chance for confusion because the music began to play, signifying that the wedding was about to begin.


End file.
